The Silver Haired Brothers
by Celestial Demoness
Summary: The twins, Kik and Kag move with their mother to the shrine after their grandmother dies. In a new school they meet Inuyasha and from Inuyasha Sesshoumaru. SessKag and InuKik. Okay I'm not normally an InuKik fan but I just wanted to try it out
1. Default Chapter

_**The Silver Haired Brothers**_

_Okay this is a story I am starting about Kagome and Sesshoumaru and also Kikyo and Inuyasha but I will also have most of the other characters in the story as well. I'm not sure if I'll having any other pairings besides Inu/Kik and Sess/Kag. Now normally I'm not a fan of Inu/Kik but I hope you won't be mad at me for it. So here I go, oh and here is all the ages and relations and stuff. _

_**Pairings : **_

_Inu/Kik Sess/Kag _

_**Relations : **_

_Kanna and Kagura = siblings_

_Kagome, Kikyo, Souta, and Kaede = siblings Kag and Kik are twins_

_Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin = siblings_

_Sango, Shippo, and Kohaku = siblings_

_The rest of the characters are not related_

_**Ages : **_

_Kik and Kag - 17 _

_Souta - 16_

_Kaede - 15_

_Sesshoumaru - 19 _

_Miroku - 18 _

_Sango - 17_

_Inuyasha - 18 _

_Naraku - 19 _

_Kohaku - 16_

_Kanna - 15_

_Kagura - 17_

_Rin - 15_

_Kouga - 19 _

_Ayame - 17 _

_Shippo - 15_

_**The Shrine **_

Kagome and Kikyo were in their room moving all their stuff around. The two had just moved into the shrine with their mother. The reason they moved out of the house they had grown up in was because their grandfather had just lost his wife. Their mother had chosen to move in with her father and help around the shrine.

"School starts in a week," came the quiet voice of Kikyo.

"I know, and we have to start all over again and make new friends," said Kagome as she finished setting up her computer.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad," Kikyo as she folded her blanket and set it on her bed. "I mean we have to do this for mom. She's had a hard time the past six years."

"I know mom has been struggling to support all five of us, so it will be good that we're here with jii-san." Kagome walked towards the door. "I'll be in the kitchen helping mom make supper. When you're done setting up your computer and after we eat supper, let's go for a walk and get to know our surroundings."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit," said Kikyo.

_**Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru **_

"Runt," Sesshoumaru said coolly. "Father wasn't happy with your marks last year and I expect you to do better this time around. I will be watching your every move. You will study even if you have nothing to study,"

"I am trying! I don't need your help! If you even call it help!" Inuyasha slammed the door on his way out of the house.

_**The Shrine**_

The family had just finished supper and Kagome gathered the dishes. Kikyo washed the dishes while Kagome cleaned the table and swept the kitchen floor.

After they had finished Kagome and Kikyo went to their room and changed. The two headed down the stairs and yelled that they would be back in a couple of hours.

"So what do you think of this place?" asked Kikyo.

"Give me some time... I can't really answer that question right now," said Kagome as she kicked a stone pebble.

"Kagome, it's hard for me too, but you know mother needs our support right now," came Kikyo's wise answer.

"I know," said Kagome with a sigh, "but it's still hard to move when you're our age. I mean it's hard to make friends, and you have to be careful not to upset anyone. If you do upset someone they might be important and then we'd be in trouble. I know mother is having a hard time, but that makes five of us."

"Don't be so quick to judge these things, Kagome."

"Kikyo... I wish I was like you."

"You basically are like me," said Kikyo as she giggled.

"You know that's not true." Kagome frowned. "We may be twins but we are completely different."

"Hey, Kagome, look at that boy," Kikyo said, pointing to a boy with unusually coloured hair. "He seems mad. Let's go see if we can help him." Kikyo started walking towards him.

"Kikyo, no!" Kagome said in a strained voice. "This is what I mean, we have to be careful who we talk to. We don't want to upset anyone important."

"Lighten up, Kagome. If someone needs our help then we shall give it. It doesn't matter in what way we give it or in what way it is needed."

Kagome followed behind her twin sister. As they reached the boy he looked up at them and 'hmphed'.

"Whaddya want!" he said harshly.

"We have just come to ask if you need any help," said Kikyo, her voice still as calm as ever.

"Why the hell would I need help?!?"

"I was just asking. I mean you look upset and though we may not look it, we're upset, too. You see, we just moved into the neighborhood, and I was just wanting to help you in anyway I can," Kikyo explained.

"Listen, bitch! I don't need your friggin' help so just piss off!"

"You asshole!" Kagome yelled at the silver-haired boy. "How dare you talk to my sister like that when all she wanted to do was help you out! What the hell did she do to deserve the rudeness that you are showing her?"

They boy looked at Kagome, and smirked. "So, you think you can help me? Well, try telling Sesshoumaru to fuck off and leave me alone."

"How the hell do you expect me to do that when I don't even know who the hell Sesshoumaru is? In fact, why am I even wasting my breath on you?"

"I'm not the one butting into other peoples lives! So just fuck off!"

"Inuyasha! How dare you talk to a lady like that," came a cool, calm voice.

Kagome and Kikyo looked up to see another boy with silver hair walking towards them.

"Leave me alone! Why the hell do you torture me like this?" The now named Inuyasha got up and ran down the street.

Kagome then looked back at the what seemed to be the older brother.

"Ignore that insolent fool," said the older, silver-haired boy. "He doesn't have any manners whatsoever."

"My name is Kagome, and this is my sister, Kikyo. We are sorry that we bothered you two the way we did."

"My name is Sesshoumaru, and that is fine. I am sorry that you talked to the runt, but I will be going now." Sesshoumaru turned around and walked off towards the direction he had appeared from.

_This is the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed the story! _

_**Sesshie's Daughter**_


	2. chapter 2

_I give you... Chapter Two! Mwhahahaha! Okay I kinda over-did it. But anyway here_'_s chapter two. Enjoy!_

_**Monday morning**_

Kagome awoke to her alarm clock; it was the first day of school and she was starting grade twelve in a new town. She looked over to her twin sister, Kikyo, who already had her school uniform in her hand and was walking out of the room.

Kagome pushed the blanket off of her and lazily swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and made her bed before walking over to her closet and getting out her school uniform. How she hated wearing uniforms.

Instead of the green mini skirt and white sailor shirt, they now wore a dark blue skirt which was just half an inch below the knee and a blue woolen shirt with the school's crest on the right side of the shirt. In the summer they would have a white and blue t-shirt and the skirt would be as short as her old green one.

She walked to the bathroom and waited outside the door for her sister to be finished getting ready. Kikyo exited the bathroom five minutes later and smiled at her twin sister.

"I'll be in the kitchen," said Kikyo as she walked by Kagome.

Kagome yawned, nodding at her sister, and walked into the bathroom to change into her school uniform and comb her hair before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sweet Heart."

"Morning, Mama," said Kagome as she entered the kitchen and sat down beside her sister.

"Morning Kagome!" said Kaede and Souta in unison.

"Morning you two," said Kagome with a smile.

_**Inuyasha **_

Inuyasha awoke and got all his stuff together. He was determind to get out of the house before Sesshoumaru could yell at him or lecture him about his previous school year.

He crept down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He grabbed the left over egg roll from the previous night and a bottle of water.

Just as he was at the door and about to open it his 'brother' stopped him.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I asked you a question, half-breed."

"I'm not a half-breed! Just because my mother wasn't within the wealthy people doesn't mean she was any different... Oh wait she was different, she wasn't stuck up like all the other rich bitches."

"Silence! I will not hear that! Get back up to your room and stay in there for another hour! You woke up too early for school anyway!" roared Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha hung his head and walked back up the stairs and headed for his room. He should have known that he would be caught before he got out of the house.

He walked into his room and sighed as he flopped down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow the image of the one girl entered his mind. Who was she anyway? She was the only person who actually cared about him, if he could call it that.

After an hour of sitting in his room his alarm clock rang. He got up, grabbed his book bag and exited the room.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by a glare from his older so called brother.

_**The Shrine**_

"Bye, Mama!" yelled the two girl's as they exited out the front door.

Kagome and Kikyo walked in silence. Both had nothing to say and both were nervous to walk into a new school, Kagome more so than Kikyo.

"Kikyo, do you think that we'll make any friends?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, just don't focus on friends," Kikyo advised, "focus on your school work, and friends will eventually come."

The rest of the walk to the new school was a silent one. Kagome knew that Kikyo was right, but she just couldn't shake her worries of upsetting anyone.

She knew that she had to lighten up or people would think she was a stiff. Even though she was going to be careful she couldn't be to careful.

The two approached the school, Kagome walking one step behind her sister.

'_I am so nervous. What if no one likes us... Or really, like me. I mean who wouldn't like Kikyo?_' Kagome thought nerviously.

"Kagome watch out!" came the voice of her sister.

Kagome looked up only to bump into someone. She stepped back and looked at the girl she had just bumped into.

"S... Sorry," stuttered Kagome.

"Oh that's fine. By the way my name's Sango, and this here is Miroku," said the girl as she looked over towards a boy standing next to her.

"Hi, my name's Kagome and that's my sister Kikyo." Kagome pointing at her sister.

"I advise you to stay clear of Miroku here. He has a habit of letting his hands roam around," said Sango as she glared at the boy next to her.

"Sango, my dear, that one hurt. I swear, my hands have a mind of their own," said Miroku with a sad face.

"Ha! A mind of their own!" yelled Sango.

Kagome looked at Kikyo who was smiling at the argument that was going on between the girl and boy they had just met.

"So," said Sango as she directed her attention back to Kagome, "I expect that you're the Higurashi sisters?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me," said Sango as she turned around and started to walk, "I'll show you around the school."

Kagome looked at Kikyo who just smiled and followed Sango and Miroku. Kagome watched as the three walked. She then ran up to them and started to talk to Sango.

The bell rang and the four of them walked into the school. Kagome and Sango were in the same class and Kikyo and Miroku were also in the same class as each other.

Kagome and Sango walked towards their class. As soon as they entered, Sango waved at another girl.

"Hey!" yelled Sango to the other girl. "Kagura, this is Kagome."

Kagura looked at her for a minute and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome," said Kagura.

Kagome smiled at Kagura. "Same to you."

The three went to the back of the class and took their seats. Kagome was happy that her day was turning out all right.

After what seemed an eternity the bell finally rang. The three girls stood along with the rest of the class and exited the door.

"Hey, Sango, Inuyasha said that he was going to have a party this weekend to celebrate his eighteenth birthday," said Kagura. "Are you going to be there?"

"Yeah, sure! Hey, Kagome, do you and Kikyo want to come?" asked Sango.

"I don't know. I might not be allowed to the party," answered Kagome.

"Nonsense! I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind!" said the girl in a loud tone.

"I won't mind what, Sango?" asked a boy as he approached.

"Oh hey, Inuyasha," greeted Sango, "I was just telling Kagome here that I was sure you wouldn't mind her and her twin sister coming to the party."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed that she was the girl from a few of nights ago. He was about to answer when she just turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, I didn't even say that I wasn't going to invite you!" said Inuyasha to the retreating girl's form.

Kagome turned around, "What? But I was sure that you wouldn't let me come, seeing as how I upset you a few nights ago."

"What! You mean you already met Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

Kagome looked at her new friend and nodded. She then looked back at Inuyasha and gave him a confused look.

Sango smiled and answered Kagome's question.

"He doesn't mean anything he says when he's mad. Sometimes his brother..."

"Half!" Inuyasha cut in.

"Okay - half-brother - gets to him."

"So are you coming or what?" asked Kagura.

Kagome looked at Kagura. "I don't know, I have to ask Kikyo first."

Just then, Miroku and Kikyo showed up with another girl who had red hair and green eyes. Kagome looked at her sister and smiled.

"Hey Kikyo," started Kagome, "do you want to go to Inuyasha's party this weekend?"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome and smiled, "if you go I'll be sure to come."

Kagome smiled and looked over at the five that had gathered. She then nodded at Sango.

"Good! Now let's get our stuff for next class. Oh, and Kagome, I won't be in math class. I have that next semester," said Sango. "So I'll leave it up to Kagura and Ayame here to look after you in math."

Kagome looked back at the red head. So that was her name.

"Okay, let's get going to the next class," said Kagura as she grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away. Kagome looked back at her sister, she in turn just shrugged.

"So Kagome," the one known as Ayame began. "I was wondering. Do you have a boyfriend back at your old school?"

Kagome looked at Ayame and shrugged. She wasn't in the mood to talk about her ex-boyfriend, who had dumped her and left her standing in the rain.

"Oh," came Ayame's voice, "so he dumped you."

"How..."

"She knows all," said Kagura, "Just by looking at the expression on your face."

Kagome just looked at her and hung her head.

"Don't let that get you down," said the red head, "I don't really know you too well, but I'm sure that he wasn't good enough for you."

Kagome looked up at the two girls and smiled. Ayame was right, she deserved better.

By the end of the day Kagome had met most of the gang. She and Kikyo had made so many new friends on their first day and she was proud of the accomplishment.

_So chapter two is done! I am so happy that I got it done. I hope you enjoyed the read cause I sure enjoyed writing this chapter. Okay so many of the characters are OOC. But hey it's a fanfic. and you can do whatever you like. So I guess that's all until the next chapter!_

_Till then _

_**Sesshie's Daughter**_


End file.
